I love you too
by LadyPotter27
Summary: Before his final task and the last few moments of his life, Cedric Diggory confesses his love to Cho Chang, who does not say anything back. Later she grieves for him and regrets her actions and takes her own life. ONESHOT.


**So I was kinda tired of the long stories, and I thought I'd do a one shot. Hope you like it. Please review. **

"_Cho, I need to tell you something"_

She grabs her bedsheets. Tightly.

"_All Champions, please!" _

She picks up his picture in an old metal frame. She stares at the grey eyes.

"_Yes?" _

"_Son! Hurry over here!" _

"_Ced- what is it?" _

Her fingers trace over his moving figure, shaking violently.

"_Again, all champions of the final task please come over to this spot!"_

"_I-"_

"_CEDRIC! Son!" _

She looks over to her right, where her wand lay, silently waiting for her.

"_What is it?"_

"_I love you."_

She grabs the wooden wand, almost too tightly. Passionately. Angrily. Full of frustration and pain.

"_D-do you love me too, Cho?" _

She lets out a shrill cry, holding the picture frame once again. It shakes violently along with her poor body.

"_Cedric I-"_

She says his name. She cries it out. Hot tears splash on his picture. Yet, he is still smiling. How dare he?

"_Mister Diggory, over here if you please-!"_

_A ruddy faced man named Amos grabbed Cedric's arm. "Come over here, son, you can talk later, the task is about to start!" _

_Cedric, however, did not take his hands or eyes away from hers. _

"_Cho!"_

_She helplessly opened her mouth, and nothing came out. _

"_Dad, I just need to-"_

"_In first place, we have a tie between Mister Diggory and Mister Potter of Hogwarts-"_

"_Cho, please! Say something-!" His voice is earnest._

"I love you too." She cries, digging the frame hard into her chest, her wand still intact in her right hand.

"_Cho?"_

"_Cedric, Why are you-"_

_The horn blew loudly. Cedric Diggory, an extremely handsome youth of seventeen, was thrust into the maze almost forcefully by his father, who hugged him and frantically whispered into his ear, proudly grinning at his son's presence. 'You show 'em son!' He yelled, lightly slapping his back. However, Cedric seemed oblivious to this. _

_His eyes still lingered onto hers, never breaking apart, full of passion, worry and desperation. His gaze stayed strong and full. Was it weakening? Cho kept her eyes on his also, wanting to explain. Yes, indeed, she loved him too._

_But where was her voice?_

"I do…I really do…" She breaks out into heavy sobs. Her body shaking in harmony with each of her cry.

_The eye contact broke as the dense walls of the maze swallowed the boy. Cho stood there, unable to move. Was he ready for this task?_

She takes one final look at the boy she loved- her first and her last. He smiles and waves back at her face, not knowing what has happened.

_It seemed like ages. She didn't give a damn if he got the bloody cup or not, she just wanted him to come out. She needed to tell him the truth of her feelings. Before the time ran out. Her anxiety kept her on her toes. _

Slowly, she moves the wand tip to her throat.

_Why hadn't she told him back? Of course she loved him. And now he was in the maze, not knowing anything. Helpless even. Oh God, please let him come back soon. _

_She thought of charming words and sweet praises to warm his heart and to give the love back as soon as he came back. He'll smile, and she'll smile with him. She loved him. Deeply, madly, truly._

Her eyes are full of fear and death as they widen, staring at the ceiling.

_Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum were back. She waited few more nerving minutes. Hours. Where was he?!_

_There was a 'crack', and Harry Potter appeared, holding someone. Him. _

_Cedric. Her Cedric. _

_Unconscious – no – dead._

She closes her eyes, mentally picturing all her loved families and friends inside her mind. I'm sorry…

_She didn't know what to do. He's dead. Her lover was dead. _

_She screamed. She ran towards him, madly calling his name. She was soon cut by professors, ministers, and parents. _

_She took a look at the soulless body of her Cedric. His shocked eyes were open, stared at the sky. Cho felt hundred daggers piercing into her body at once. _

_I'm right here! She wants to shout. _

_Tears madly fell from her eyes, she didn't take notice. She was going to go insane. _

"Cedric…" she says, her wand-tip now digging into her throat.

_She lost him. And she did not give his love back. His body is carried out like an object, and no alive Cedric comes to her and kisses her as promised._

"I love you,"

She murmurs her final words of incantation.

She sees a green light.

Soon, she'll be where her lover is.


End file.
